Last Hope
by Elle-Jones-Winchester
Summary: Lorsque Sam Winchester trouve Rose Tyler dans le désert de l'Utah, la jeune fille n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait là. Lui n'a aucune idée de qui elle est. Et pourtant leur destin est bel et bien lié sans qu'ils ne sachent comment. Alors que Rose, elle cherche à renter chez elle, auprès de John Smith, Sam lui doit encore résister à l'offre de Lucifer. Et si tout était lié ?


**Rose **Tyler ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un ciel bleu sans nuages, mais avec un soleil éblouissant.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et ne se rappelait de rien.

Tout en essayant de s'asseoir, elle se creusa la tête pour essayer de retrouver des bribes de souvenirs. Sans résultat.

Autour d'elle tout était d'un orange tirant sur le marron. Absolument tout. Les montagnes lointaines, le sol poussiéreux, tout! Néanmoins, ici et là, quelques plantes desséchées venaient rompre le paysage rocheux.

Rose Tyler se trouvait dans un désert.

Elle se mit debout en essayant d'analyser la situation comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Elle était au beau milieu du désert et espérait être encore sur Terre sans pour autant en être à certaine. Rose portait aussi des vêtements, enfin... Elle portait un jean et un soutien-gorge. Pas de chaussures, ni de t-shirt. Elle était juste là dans le désert en jeans et sous-vêtements. La situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre pour Rose.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait vraiment faire, elle décida de marcher en direction de l'est. Marcher tout droit en direction du soleil qui avait déjà dépassé son zénith et entamait sa lente descente. L'idée de Rose était que si elle continuait à marcher dans une seule direction, elle arriverait sûrement quelque part.

Il lui sembla qu'elle eut marché pendant des heures sous un soleil tapant et cela commençait à faire ses effets sur le corps découvert de Rose. La jeune fille avait l'impression que sa peau nue était en train de brûler et elle aurait presque pu sentir l'odeur de viande mise sur le feu. Sa chair. En plus des coups de soleil, la déshydratation fit son apparition et Rose eut peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Puis, elle la vit. Une longue bande grise, brûlante et presque irréelle. Rose crut tout d'abord qu'elle était entrée dans la phase des hallucinations, puis une fois sûr que la route qui ne se trouvait même pas deux cents mètres d'elle était bien réel, elle se mit à avancer plus vite, gagnée par un petit espoir. S'il y avait une route, cela voulait certainement dire que des gens passaient par là. Des gens qui seraient capables de l'aider. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre le bord de la route, à moins de cinq mètres de son but, Rose s'écroula. Sans prévenir. D'un coup. Même elle ne dut pas s'en rendre compte.

**Sam** Winchester était anxieux. Il n'aimait pas chasser seul, surtout quand il savait son frère à l'autre bout du pays. Ce n'était pas prudent, surtout par ces temps qui couraient.

Il tâtonna dans la boîte à gant à la recherche d'un téléphone et, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, composa le numéro de Dean.

- Sammy, décrocha Dean.

- Salut Dean. Bien arrivé ?

- Heureux d'être arrivé! S'exclama Dean. Je déteste les avions. Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois me taper le sale boulot?

- Parce que tu n'es pas doué à pierre-papier-ciseaux, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Pour tout avouer, il s'était fait tout un scénario dans lequel Dean se faisait attaquer par des anges en colère ou des démons. Personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher de s'inquiéter autant.

- Bref, continua Dean, t'as intérêt à bien prendre soin de ma chérie ou sinon je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ce qui était assez ironique de sa part.

- Et ne me dit surtout pas que tu as remis ton iMachin-truc sur ma caisse, parce qu'où sinon je te jure que je te tue.

Et juste pour embêter son frère, Sam augmenta le volume de la musique qu'il écoutait. Une chanson country que Dean détestait.

- Je te hais! Lâcha Dean. Je monte dans l'avion immédiatement pour récupérer ma caisse.

- Tu ne peux pas Dean. Occupes-toi d'abord de l'affaire de Bobby.

Dean grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'adresse de son frère et même sans comprendre l'insulte, Sam sourit. Et puis il vit le corps.

- Dean, je dois y aller, fit-il en ralentissant et en ne prêtant déjà plus attention à son frère. Fait attention à toi!

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Dean de répondre.

Sam hésita avant de descendre de l'Impala, son pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture au cas ou...

C'était une jeune fille, blonde, remarqua Sam en s'approchant. À moitié déshabillée, ce qui surprit fortement Sam. Qui s'attendait à trouver ça au milieu du désert de l'Utah?

Sam essaya de l'appeler tout en se tenant à bonne distance, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se décida à s'avancer pour lui porter secours.

- Hey! Réveillez-vous!

Il chercha son pouls et le trouva avec beaucoup de mal. Sa respiration aussi était faible, mais elle était vivante. Il fallait qu'il l'amène le plus vite possible à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers son corps dénudé et de penser qu'elle n'était "pas si mal foutue". Il trouva son visage assez joli avec un teint de porcelaine encadré par des cheveux blonds et fins. Ses traits étaient fins et avaient quelque chose de gracieux. Elle était aussi très mince, mais sans être squelettique. Sam remarqua une cicatrice qui partait du haut de sa hanche et se perdait obliquement en dessous de son jean foncé.

Sam sortit de sa contemplation et se décida à porter l'inconnue jusqu'à l'Impala avant que sa peau ne devienne plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il essaya de l'installer le plus doucement possible sur le dos à l'arrière de l'Impala, mais se retrouva au-dessus de la jeune fille sans vraiment savoir comment. Encore une fois, Sam ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager et se mit à la comparer à Jessica et à sa mère. Mais heureusement, avant qu'il ait pu pousser un peu plus loin sa comparaison, elle se réveilla dans un sursaut.


End file.
